Overleg gebruiker:Aesopos
Hallo, welkom bij Fictieve Landen! Bedankt voor je bewerking aan de Gebruiker:Aesopos pagina. Laat alsjeblieft een bericht achter op mijn overleg pagina als ik je ergens mee kan helpen! -- Pierlot (Overleg) 11 jul 2009 14:31 Wilkommen 20 jul 2009 15:05 (UTC) LCP De LCP heeft louter vreedzame doeleinden. Bega niet de vergissing dingen te zien die er niet zijn, of achter het werven meer te zien dan dat er te zien valt. Verwacht geen revolutie en geen ingrijpende veranderen. Verwacht enkel en alleen een grote en invloedrijke LCP, een Pierlot die zijn straf niet zal ontlopen en een zekere Baron die zijn rechtmatige plaats in de regering op zal eisen. Ere wie ere toekomt. Ik heb gesproken. 194.171.76.11 jan 12, 2010 10:28 (UTC) Hoofdpagina Zou je misschien 'ns naar de hoofdpagina hier kunnen kijken? Ik heb er een beginnetje mee gemaakt en een betere hoofdpagina gemaakt dan die we eerst hier hadden. Zou je misschien die nog verder kunnen uitbreiden, om het er nog wat "professioneler" uit te laten zien? Anders trekt de site nooit bezoekers en blijft het een dooie boel... ;) Dr. Magnus jan 13, 2010 16:17 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) jun 2, 2010 05:25 (UTC) wERK hOE werkt de site? ik ben van verre landen ver weg, ik groet U! :-0 Onderdaan jul 9, 2010 11:58 (UTC) Hoe bedoel je? --Lars Washington jul 9, 2010 12:00 (UTC) :Of je weet hoe de site werkt en wat je allemaal moet doen en wat de regels zijn. Onderdaan jul 9, 2010 12:01 (UTC) ::Dat staat op de hoofdpagina te lezen. Wanneer je meer uitleg wil, ben je bij Pierlot op het goede adres ): --Lars Washington jul 9, 2010 12:31 (UTC) :Dankjewel, ik heb het aan Pierlot gevraagd en hij zal nog wel ooit antwoord geven schat ik! ;-) Onderdaan jul 9, 2010 12:33 (UTC) :Het Orakelse Hondje zal U zegenen en een warm hart toedragen! Onderdaan jul 9, 2010 12:41 (UTC) Fictieve Landen:Project Sprookjes Doe mee, met Fictieve Landen:Project Sprookjes en maak sprookjes aan voor je eigen land of voor de landen van andere gebruikers. Help elkaar, deel ideeen, en overleg op de overlegpagina van het project en op de overlegpagina van de overige leden. Maak andere projecten aan, ook voor je eigen landen en zaken, en vraag elkaar lid te worden. Laten we met ons allen een paar leuke projectjes opzetten om de site te verbeteren en samenwerking te bevorderen. Hartelijke groet van, Verteller jul 24, 2010 13:10 (UTC) :Het project kent ook de mogelijkheid om samen aan hetzelfde sprookje te werken, en natuurlijk voor een stukje geschiedenis. Vanwege je goede artikelen die ik zie van je in het verleden zou je misschien mee kunnen helpen aan dit fijne project?Verteller jul 25, 2010 09:44 (UTC) Blij dat je meedoet! Ik vind de Libertaanse sprookjes wel leuk gevonden. Verteller jul 25, 2010 15:27 (UTC) :Misschien kan ik zo nu en dan een verhaaltje ophalen. Het probleem is dat ik er geen afbeeldingen bij heb. Misschien kunnen jullie daarvoor zorgen. Een afbeelding zegt zoveel meer dan woorden weet je. --Lars Washington jul 25, 2010 15:29 (UTC) Een afbeelding zegt idd veel. Dat merk je wel bij artikelen over de kwade bosapen en over het Hillebos van Horigheim. Als jij verhaaltjes schrijft dan kan ik er natuurlijk best wel wat plaatjes bij vinden en Pierlot en de anderen vast ook wel. Zelf zoek ik nog wat passende plaatjes voor bij Twee herdertjes. :) Verteller jul 25, 2010 15:38 (UTC) Kan jij nog wat mooie en kleurrijke plaatjes opzoeken voor Horigheim? jul 31, 2010 13:41 (UTC) :Ik kijk 'es wat ik vind. --Lars Washington jul 31, 2010 13:42 (UTC) ::Zou je nog wat ministerpagina's van Waaiendland kunnen aanmaken? aug 2, 2010 10:24 (UTC) :::Ja, ik zal eens zien wat ik ervan kan maken. Ik denk dat ik er morgen eens voor een paar dagen op uittrek. Welverdiende rust. --Lars Washington aug 2, 2010 10:26 (UTC) Libertaanse sprookjes Dat van die privedetective had ik al op Wikistad gelezen, maar die andere zijn ook leuk ;)! Waarom hekel je 'r niet een paar over naar Wikistad :p? Echocho aug 15, 2010 21:32 (UTC) Beste Aesopos Als één van onze meest geliefde gebruikers zouden we een terugkeer van U hier zeer op prijs stellen. Als u zo nu en dan eens een paar bijdragen zou willen leveren zou dat de site enorm helpen. Hartelijk bedankt voor uw begrip, Nieuwe Start sep 11, 2010 11:51 (UTC) :Heb je een bepaalde voorkeur? sep 15, 2010 17:18 (UTC) De blokkade Pierlot geblokkeerd van alle wikia's. Eigenlijk mag ik van de Generale Staff niet vertellen wat precies de oorzaak en reden is maar ik zal het je toch vertellen: Pierlot heeft op andere wikia's veelvuldig vandalisme gepleegd en na tientallen klachten volgde een blokkade van één jaar. Heel spijtig, maar "ons kleine duveltje" zullen we pas in Januari 2012 weer terugzien. :Mvg, :Pierius Magnus jan 9, 2011 18:13 (UTC) :Ach zo. Hij zal ondertussen waarschijnlijk wel een manier gevonden hebben om er stiekem tussen uit te knijpen en ons dat dan wel vanop afstand grinnikend laten weten. Ik verwed er mijn ouwe kop op. Aesopos jan 10, 2011 07:22 (UTC) Wie weet, wie weet. Er komen met enige regelmaat gebruikers opduiken die wel wat van 'm weg hebben, het zou maar zo kunnen dat 'ie zich een andere identiteit aanmeet. :) Pierius Magnus jan 10, 2011 08:35 (UTC) hello, are you here too? Lovia Nog actief in Lovia? Er is een rechtzaak gaande en er zijn twintig mensen aangeklaagd. Een goede advocaat is hard nodig! :D Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) feb 15, 2011 15:27 (UTC) :Ik zal eens een kijkje gaan nemen. Aesopos feb 16, 2011 10:18 (UTC) ::Bedankt! Een goede, oprechte en bewogen figuur om namens ons onze zaak te bepleiten is exact waar we behoefte aan hebben. Er dreigen anders drie gebruikers (waaronder ik, de premier nota bene) van de site af te worden gegooid en dat zou toch spijtig zijn. Daarbij: we hebben je gemist. Je bent sinds de verkiezingen verdwenen. Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) feb 16, 2011 10:30 (UTC) :: ::Hahah... Aesopos feb 16, 2011 10:32 (UTC) :::Ja, lach maar. :) Ik ben wel bloedje serieus hoor. Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) feb 16, 2011 10:35 (UTC) :::Ik lach omdat je beweert me te hebben gemist. Ik zal mij eens verdiepen in de feiten en de draad opnieuw oppikken in de loop van de week. Afgesproken? Aesopos feb 16, 2011 10:41 (UTC) ::::We've got a deal, sir! Afgesproken. :D PS: Die bewerking op Immeland die je terugdraaide was een foutje van je - je hebt vandalisme van die IP per ongeluk juist weer TERUG gezet. Ik hebt 't ff hersteld. :) Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) feb 16, 2011 11:33 (UTC) :::: :Hartstikke bedankt, enne, tot later. Aesopos feb 16, 2011 12:15 (UTC) ::Lovia heeft je volgens mij echt nodig. En nu extreem rechts en links van de site verdwenen zijn is Lovia ook een stuk vredelievender en kalmer dan voorheen. Zou je misschien terug willen keren, of in ieder geval een poging wagen? Al was het maar om een stukje nostalgie. :) The glorious First Consul of Rome feb 17, 2012 17:09 (UTC)